Lifty/Gallery
Images of Lifty. General 15lf.jpg|Lifty character info. 2330104.jpg|Lifty & Shifty's season 1 opening File:Lifty_&_Shifty_Intro2.png|Lifty & Shifty's internet season 2 intro. File:Lifty_&_Shifty_Intro.png|Lifty & Shifty's internet season 3 intro. File:Liftshift.gif|Lifty & Shifty's TV season intro. Lifty_Flirting_with_Shifty_by_Crazahfangirl12.png|Lifty & Shifty showing affection for each other. HungryLiftyAndShifty.jpg|Lifty & Shifty are just about hungry for food. ChristmasLiftyAndShifty.jpg|Lifty & Shifty, ready to go down the chimney. LiftyXshifty=videogames.jpg|Lifty & Shifty show off game merchandise. rich lifty.jpg|Lifty with a lot of golden treasure. Cheesydoesit.png|Lifty and Shifty looking at a Pizza Screen shot 2012-05-18 at 12.02.36 AM.png|White pupils. LIftyBOS.png|Lifty from Buns of Steal. Happy_Tree_Friends_2005_18.png|Lifty with a screwdriver. lifty and shifty.PNG|Lifty and his brother Shifty trying to sell Nutty some jelly beans. Easy For You to Sleigh.jpg|Lifty & Shifty preparing for something. Hdefault44.jpg|Lifty wants to steal Toothy's tortoise Hqdefault14.jpg|Lifty is so angry. Dafuque.jpg|Lifty doomed saved by his brother. Liftyandshifty.png|Lifty with a safe. Screaming!.jpg|Talk about shooting yourself in the foot. Klaw.png|See him behind Giggles. FUTRETTEETRERTCKINFIUSGBUIR84.png|DAT creepy look. Lifty Character.jpg|Lifty. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|They're smirking because they just stole Cro-Marmot's wallet. Sea what found 5.png|Drowned Lifty, Solid Gold Shifty. Lift.png|Lifty trapped on the meat slicer. Give it a go!.PNG|They sell Disco Bear some hair growth formula. Elephantsad.jpg|Lifty finishes up rebuilding the van while Shifty... supervises looks like. Pushed.png|The pair steals a treasure chest from Russell. Episodic Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss1.jpg|The duo discuss about the car lacks wheel and steering. Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss2.jpg|Ditto. Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss3.jpg|Ditto. Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss4.jpg|Ditto. Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss5.jpg|They got idea Wheelin' And Dealin start race.jpg|The start of the race Wheelin' And Dealin L and S car nosteer.jpg|The duo in his car but stolen tires. Wheelin' And Dealin steer attach1.jpg|He pick up the steer Wheelin' And Dealin steer attach2.jpg|And fix it on. Wheelin' And Dealin L and S car full1.jpg|both thinks they can win Wheelin' And Dealin L and S car full2.jpg|Ditto. Wheelin' And Dealin car destruction1.jpg|Everything is detached. Wheelin' And Dealin car destruction2.jpg|Ditto. Note: Shifty's arm missing? Wheelin' And Dealin car destruction3.jpg|Ditto, panicked. Wheelin' And Dealin car destruction4.jpg|Ditto Wheelin' And Dealin LS death1.jpg|The duo's deaths. Wheelin' And Dealin LS death2.jpg|Ditto. Wheelin' And Dealin Lumpy win.jpg Sleight 73.jpg Sleight 71.jpg Sleight 53.jpg Sleight 49.jpg Sleight 48.jpg Sleight 46.jpg Sleight 35.jpg Sleight 34.jpg Sleight 33.jpg Sleight 32.jpg Sleight 31.jpg Sleight 30.jpg Sleight 29.jpg Sleight 28.jpg Sleight 27.jpg Sleight 26.jpg Sleight 25.jpg Sleight 18.jpg Don't yank my chain 2.PNG Milkin 16.jpg Milkin 15.jpg Milkin 14.jpg Milkin 13.jpg Milkin 12.jpg Milkin 11.jpg Milkin 10.jpg Milkin 9.jpg Milkin 8.jpg Cow Stolen.jpg Milkin 3.jpg Milkin 2.jpg Milkin 1.jpg Steal 18.jpg Steal 17.jpg Steal 15.jpg Steal 14.jpg Steal 12.jpg Steal 9.jpg Steal 8.jpg Steal 6.jpg Steal 5.jpg Steal 3.jpg Steal 2.jpg Steal.jpg Ipsofato lifty and shifty.png Gemstobreak lifty and shifty02.png Gemstobreak lifty and shifty.png Gemstobreak giggles and petunia.png Gemstobreak lifty and shifty03.png Dontyankmychain lifty and shifty01.png ls1.PNG ls2.PNG S2.PNG L5.PNG L4.PNG Ls4.PNG Ls3.PNG L2.PNG L1.PNG LiftyShiftyWagon1.png Oh no...!.PNG Yet another fate for Lifty and Shifty.PNG HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 12.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 11.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 9.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 7.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 6.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 5.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 4.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 3.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 2.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 1.png Boiled.jpg HTF Moments - Mole and his musician shop (TV S01 E13.3) 5.png HTF Moments - Mole and his musician shop (TV S01 E13.3) 4.png Liftysitting.jpg Sharp.jpg Meat.jpg Sad.jpg Empty.jpg LiftyShiftyPlayground1.png LiftyShiftyPlayground2.png LiftyShiftyPlayground3.png LiftyShiftyPlayground4.png Lifty & Shifty.png LiftyShiftyIdea.png LiftyShiftyIdea2.png LiftyShiftyIdea3.png LiftyShiftyHighFive.png PogoImpaleLifty.png Category:Image galleries Category:Character Galleries